


The Old Cliff

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #bite me Tooru Oikawa, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Compulsion, F/M, Fantasy, Female Reader, Haikyuu Fantasy AU, Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU, Heavy Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Milkbread, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Iwaizumi Hajime, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: This is a Prequel to "The Stone Castle"Oikawa didn’t like being the bad guy. He didn’t like that he needed to feed off of humans to survive, but that was just how it was. His sensei had always told him that he couldn’t leave a meal alive after feeding. He knew that it could hurt more than help them, but that never made it any easier. So one night, he gives in. He lets you live.Warning: biting, bloodplay, mentions of suicide, described violenceAll characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female readerThis reader is different from the reader in The Stone Castle despite the stories being in the same universe.Series inspired by the Fantasy Haikyu!! series by @danimariedraws on tiktok
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! Fantasy AU NSFW fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Old Cliff

87 years prior to the events of "The Stone Castle"

Oikawa runs through the forest towards the town he had been assigned to hunt from for the night. The moonlight shines through the branches of the trees, hitting his cold skin in abstract patterns. He missed the sun, but he was grateful for the beauty of the night. The moon was kinder than the sun, and it’s presence brought magic to the world. For that he was grateful. For that, he loved the moon. He climbs to the top of a tree and stands there, arms out, and indulging himself with a moment of peace as he surveys the landscape. He was next in line to be in charge of this territory. Soon he would have to uphold the rules with an iron fist, so for now, he was going to enjoy his freedom. After scanning the land that spans far beyond what his superhuman eyes can see, he closes them and laughs as he leaps from the treetops to splash into a small pond below. 

He swims to the surface and spits some water out as the fish swim away from him as fast as their little tails can carry them. They were being quite silly. After all, they weren’t his meal of choice. He had a much more sophisticated palette than that. He liked something or someone young. He liked his meals to be pretty, sweet, and soft. Someone nice to look at before the bite and comfortable to hold onto tightly while he drained them. He loved to hear their quiet little voices fading away into murmurs and sighs as he took away their life and slowly lowered them to the ground. Then, he would close their glossed over eyes and place a final kiss on their cold, pallid forehead, thanking them for the lovely meal. His stomach growls at the thought. He groans and climbs out of the water, soaking wet and hungry, but still happy from his moment of freedom. He bends his leg a few times to check on his bad knee. A hunter had cut off his leg years ago, and it had grown back wrong. Everything was fine, so Oikawa brushes his soft, wet brown hair out of his red eyes and runs around the pond a couple of times to dry himself off. With a smile, he shakes himself one more time like a dog and straightens himself out before running the final distance to his meal. 

You stand in the yard of your house on the outskirts of the town, just at the edge of the forest. It had been so hot lately that you had saved collecting your laundry from the lines till the forgiving light of the moon took over for the cruel sun. You hum quietly as you place your dresses in the woven basket at your feet, wearing only a thin white nightgown. Normally, you wouldn’t be so scantily clad, but no one was around to see your immodesty, so you indulge yourself by doing your chores in cool fabric. You hear a branch crack at the edge of the forest and turn to see nothing. The animals were quiet, so everything must be fine. You return to your clothes. 

Oikawa stands behind a tree, watching you with reverence. He had planned on treating himself tonight, but not even he could have predicted the gift that the gods were presenting him. The moonlight shines down on you, making your sheer nightgown practically disappear. He could see every curve of your soft body, hear your steady heartbeat, and smell the sweet warmth radiating off of you. You were beckoning him, calling to him. You were perfect. He needed you. He needed to savor you. 

He steps out from behind the tree and stands behind you, watching for a moment longer before clearing his throat. You turn around with a little jump, and your heart skips a beat. He smiles at the sound. After you see him you let out a sweet little laugh and smile, “Oh I’m sorry sir, you scared me. Usually, no one is out here this late at night.” Your voice rang like bells through the air to grace his ears. You were such a little lamb ready for the slaughter. He chuckles, resisting the urge to smile or lick his lips. He couldn’t have you see his sharp fangs yet. His voice flows out like warm honey, “I’m sorry about that, ma’am. I didn’t mean to scare you, but I’m in need of some assistance. I’m quite lost you see,” he starts taking smooth steps towards you, slowly, “I went into the woods to clear my mind, and I must have cleared it too much, because I forgot where I was.” 

You smile, “I’m sorry to hear that, but I think I can help. Where is it you need to go?” This man was so calming. Something told you that you should be on edge, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be scared. How odd. “Just back to a tavern at the town square,” he says, now standing in front of you. His eyes were a beautiful scarlet, and his pupils slowly pulsed with the rhythm of your own heart. You sigh and find yourself stepping forward. You forget your clothes waiting to be folded, you forget your own scandalous level of dress, and you forget that there aren't any taverns in the town square. None of that matters. Only he matters.

“Do you need to go so soon?” you ask. He raises a hand to cup your cheek, and you lean into his oddly cold touch. “I suppose not. I could stay if you’d like.” You nod happily, “That sounds lovely. And you seem so cold. Won’t you please come in? Would you like some warm tea or anything else to drink?” He smiles sadistically, and the moonlight catches his fangs. You know that should scare you. You know that’s not normal, but … but what? “Thank you so much, lamb,” he coos, “I would love to come in, shall we?” He motions to your door and drops his hand to yours. You lead him inside your small, single-room house and sit him on your bed. The door closes behind you, locking you inside with the monster, but you’ve never felt so safe. You smile down at him, still holding his hand, and he has to take a deep breath. This was perfect. You were perfect.

“Come here, lamb.” He motions to his lap, and you sit on it without hesitation. You had never been this close to a man before, but it felt nice. It felt right. He wraps one arm around your waist to hold you close, while the other lifts to your face again, cupping it gently. He tilts your head to expose your soft neck to him and licks his lips. You close your eyes, completely trusting this man holding you. He leans in and takes a deep breath, gently kissing your neck and causing you to shiver. He laughs, “that was a sweet little reaction, my lamb.” He pulls back to brush his lips against yours, “thank you for reminding me to take my time. Had I rushed in, I could have missed that. Let’s see what else I can make you do.”

You open your eyes momentarily to see his dangerous, red ones staring into yours. Then, you close your eyes again as his cold lips capture your warm ones. He sighs into your lips, and you press closer. You place a hand on his firm chest and moan lightly, feeling the muscles under your small fingers. You didn’t feel a heartbeat. He chuckles against your mouth and swipes his tongue out, quickly licking your lips. You grip his damp shirt and open your mouth, allowing him to press his tongue in. He starts massaging your tongue with his own, both hands on your waist now gripping you tightly. You try to press closer, you need to be closer. 

Suddenly, you find your back on your bed, this beautiful man over you with his body slotted in between your legs and his arms on either side of your head as your hair fans out beneath you. Your heart races in your chest as you look up at him helplessly. “Perfect,” he whispers out before ripping off your nightgown. You lie naked beneath him, and he memorizes every part of your body. He worships every inch of your smooth skin with his eyes, appreciating how perfect it is before littering it with the marks of his teeth. How could he just bite your neck now after seeing this canvas exposed for him? He was going to have all of you. 

He leans down and kisses you again, forcing his tongue past your soft lips and licking the inside of your mouth as he grinds his hips down firmly against you. You moan and wrap your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his hair. He growls and grips your plush thigh, digging his nails in slightly and causing you to whimper beneath him. You feel his lips part from your for a mere second as he peels off his own clothes, but before you can miss the pressure of his body against yours, he is back, kissing you violently with his bare skin now against yours. 

You feel the head of his hard cock rub against your wet sex, and you raise your hips, hoping to press him inside you. He pulls back with a chuckle, the red of his eyes completely eclipsed by his black pupils. “Not yet, lamb. Soon, I promise.” He gently kisses you before pulling your bottom lip into his mouth and biting down. You yelp, squirming slightly as you feel two sharp teeth puncture your lip and draw blood. Oikawa moans above you, sucking the blood before dropping your lip. He presses his forehead against yours, eyes closed and breath labored as he growls, “perfect. You’re perfect, my lamb.” A single tear falls down your cheek. That hurt. He hurt you. He sees the droplet and coos, “it’s alright, lamb. Shhhh, don’t cry.” He kisses the tear and swallows it. “It will feel good soon, lamb. I promise. After five seconds it will feel really good. So just wait, and count to five for me.” 

You nod as he softly peppers kisses on your face, licking up the blood still dripping from your lip before moving down your body, avoiding your neck to kiss your breasts. He sucks gently on your right nipple, pulling a soft moan from you. You start to forget the sting in your lip and roll your hips as his tongue plays with your hard bud and his large hands roam your body. Then you hiss in pain as he bites down hard on your breast, drawing blood. You try to push him off and he growls, so you take a deep breath, and, in your head, you count  
One  
Two  
He lets go. He licks the stinging bite with a moan, soothing it slightly. He brings his red lips to your face again and kisses your tears away. 

You whimper slightly, so he kisses your lips, and you can taste your blood on his mouth. “You are so beautiful, lamb. You taste … amazing.” He kisses you again, breathlessly before moving to your untouched, left breast. Your right was still bleeding, and your blood ran down onto your bedsheets. He catches some of the running blood in his hand, bringing it back to your chest and massaging your sore breast with the red liquid as he sucks on the other. He plays with your other nipple, giving it much of the same treatment until your hips roll again and the pain in your right breasts dulls beneath the long fingers that grope it. Then, he bites  
One  
Two  
Three  
He pulls away. He soothes the bite with his tongue, swallowing the still flowing blood. You cry as he licks up the trickles of blood that flow from you till he reaches your face again, kissing away the tears and then your lips, letting you taste yourself. “Please,” you whimper. “Have you been counting, lamb?” he asks. You nod. “Good girl, keep counting.”

He licks each of your breasts again before kissing your stomach and biting  
One  
Again  
One   
Two  
Soothing the two bites with a lick until moving to your hips  
One  
Two  
Again  
One  
Two  
Three  
He kisses up your body, apologizing with his lips and tongue, cleaning you up and not wasting a single, savory drop. He wipes away your tears, “beautiful,” he kisses you, “perfect,” he kisses you, “mine,” he kisses you.

You kiss him back, running your hands through his hair, accustomed now to the taste of your own blood as long as it was dancing on his lips. His cold hands soothed the quickly forming scars on your body as he continued to explore you even while his mouth was occupied. You gasp as his fingers brush over your clit. “What?” you murmur in confusion, and he chuckles, “have you never pleasured yourself before, little lamb?” You shake your head, “I’m ... I'm saving myself.” He smiles, “for who?” You look deeply into his eyes, “For you.” 

He growls and surges forward, capturing your bruised lips in his again. He wets his fingers with your juices then rubs your clit violently as he claims every inch of your mouth. You moan wildly, your hips bucking as he pulls away, quickly kissing down your body. He places his face in between your legs, kissing the inside of your thigh before biting  
One  
Two  
Three  
Four  
Then moving to the other  
One   
Two   
Three  
You tangle your hands in his hair as he unlatches his mouth, licking the bites before drawing the flat of his tongue up your untouched sex. You gasp, tears staining your bed along with your blood, “please! Please take me! Please I’m yours, please!” You cry out, and he flies up your body, kissing you again, “I know, my lamb. Have you been counting?” You nod as he wipes away the tears, “yes! Yes, I promise.”   
“Good girl.”

He holds your legs wide apart as he forces his cock inside you. You hiss in pain as he doesn’t stop at your hymen, continuing to push through and stretch you until he is finally seated fully inside you. He gasps in pleasure as you feel his hips press against yours and the tip of his cock kiss your womb. He kisses you softly as he starts moving his hips, fucking you gently at first until your tears dry and moans tumble freely from your lips. He starts moving faster, the sound of his balls slapping against your soft ass mixing with the wet sounds of the sex. You had never felt this good before. Your body was sore, and your vision was blurry from tears, but you were in heaven. This deadly stranger above you was an angel, and he was showing you paradise. 

You wrap your legs around him, pulling him close as he thrusts harder and harder into you, the speed of your lovemaking edging into an inhuman pace. Your moans mix with his in your small home as you claw at his strong back. Something builds within your lower stomach. It feels like you need to pee but different, better. You squirm beneath him. Something is close, something is coming. His hot breath fans against your ear as he whispers, “count.” Then, he bites down into your neck  
One  
He bites down harder, his bottom teeth puncturing your skin with his fangs  
Two  
You feel him swallow as he greedily drinks from you  
Three  
His hips don’t stop moving  
Four  
Something inside you is about to snap  
Five  
You scream out as all the pain leaves your body and raw, unadulterated pleasure rushes in to replace it. Every nerve in your body fires off as white explodes behind your eyes and your back arches to push him as far inside you as possible. You cum, your pussy spasming around him and your muscles contracting violently. It’s overwhelming. It’s too much, and the world goes black. 

You wake up to a cold thumb stroking your cheek as a large hand holds your face gently. Your eyes blink open slowly to see the sad face of the handsome stranger above you. “Hello, little lamb.” He kisses your forehead gently. You speak, your voice coming out hoarse, “H..hello.” He smiles sorrowfully at you, “what’s your name?” You pause for a moment then laugh, “quite an odd thing to ask now, isn’t it?” You continue to giggle as a genuine smile pulls over his ruby red lips, “Better late than never.” You smile as you place your warm hand over his that holds your face, “[Y/N]. What’s your name, handsome stranger?” He chuckles, “Oikawa, Tōru Oikawa.”  
“Tōru, what a lovely name.” You turn your face to kiss his palm. Then, you try to sit up, but a wave of nausea hits you. He catches you and slowly lowers you back down, “not yet, lamb. I took a lot of your blood. You need to relax” You smile, “Didn’t I tell you my name? Why don’t you use it?” He chuckles, “I like my nickname for you much better, little lamb.”

You close your eyes and relax as he holds you. Before you can drift off to sleep, he shakes you gently. You look at him through heavy-lidded eyes, “hm?” He smiles, “I have to go now, little lamb.” Your heart skips a beat as panic rushes over you. He holds you down before you can foolishly sit up, “It’s alright, calm down. I’ll be back, okay? I promise I’ll come back for you.” You relax slightly, but not completely at his words. He kisses your forehead, “I’ll be back. I promise I’ll come back.” You turn your face and kiss his lips again, the taste of your blood gone. 

Then, your bed is hot again, too hot. He’s gone. You dizzily stare at the ceiling and reach a hand up, wincing as your fingers come in contact with the bite on your neck.

\------------- 

Oikawa screams as he runs through the forest, tears blurring his vision as he pulls back a fist and punches an old oak, cracking its trunk in half and causing it to crumble, crashing to the ground. The birds scream around him as their home falls. He pants, desperate to catch his breath. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t fucking kill you. A human, just some stupid fucking human. All he needed to do was hold on for one more second. One more second and you would be dead, lying in your bed for some neighbor or family member to find. That’s all he had to do. What was he thinking? He paces, running his fingers through his hair. Was he really that much of a glutton that he couldn’t let the best meal of his life die? 

Because that’s all this was, all this could be: gluttony. You were simply too delicious to let fade away. Too soft, too sweet, too beautiful. That’s why you were alive. He couldn’t eat anything else after tasting you. That’s all. That’s it. He couldn’t let anyone find out about this. 

He runs back to his clan, going directly to his room. He slams the stone door behind him, and Iwaizumi looks up from the book he was reading on his bed. The two long time friends shared a room along with all the other vampires that were turned during the same century as them: Takahiro Hanamaki, Issei Matsukawa, Kaneo Yuda, Motomu Sawauchi, and Heisuke Shido. Thankfully, no one else was in the room with them. Iwaizumi speaks up, “something happen while hunting?” Oikawa spins towards him, “I need your next hunt in the town to the south.” 

Iwaizumi puts his book down, “what the hell are you going on about?” Oikawa quickly walks over, standing tall in front of him, “Don’t ask questions, we trade locations for the next hunt … please.” The last word is almost whispered, and Iwaizumi can see the pain in his best friend’s eyes. “What the fuck did you do, Tōru?”  
“I think you already know.” The friends stare at each other till Iwaizumi breaks the silence, “You are so close ... so damn close to becoming the next leader of our clan. I give you my next hunt, and you fix this.” 

\------------- 

You stand at the edge of the old cliff, looking over to the jagged rocks below. He was gone. You’d never see him again. You reach up to your neck to feel the scars of his bite. You had picked at the scab, kept the wound open for as long as possible, hoping, praying it would bring your angel back. But it didn’t. And the wound closed. Your tears fall over the edge of the cliff, disappearing beneath you. “Tōru…” you whisper into the darkness of the night.

“TŌRU,” you scream in agony up at the cruel moon. You fall to your knees, the fabric of your nightgown flowing over the edge, flapping around in the open air above the drop. Your body shakes as you sob and clutch your middle, running your hands over everywhere his had been, hoping to recreate the feeling, but you couldn’t do that, you knew you couldn’t. You had tried. “You promised …” you whisper into the rocks below. “You promised …” If your angel wouldn’t come back to you on earth, you would go to him 

In heaven

\------------- 

Oikawa stands outside your small, dark, and abandoned house, a cold feeling washing over him as he stares through your wide-open door at the dust-covered floor. You were nowhere to be found. He walks the perimeter of your property, desperately trying to smell you, hear you, anything. Finally, he rushes to the nearest neighbor’s house, taking a deep breath to steady himself, and pulling up his hood, hoping to conceal his eyes as he knocks on the door. An older man opens the door, and Oikawa musters as sweet of a voice as he can with such fear churning under his skin, “Hello sir, I was hoping you could help me, I’m looking for [Y/N], but she doesn’t seem to be home at the moment. It’s quite urgent that I find her, so your help would be greatly appreciated.” 

The man’s jaw clenches, “Oikawa?” he growls. Had Oikawa’s heart still been beating, it would have stopped at that very moment. 

Oikawa's demeanor shifts instantly, no longer trying to wear a brave face, “Yes,” he says in a tone so cold that it could cause hell to freeze over. The knees of the man in front of him wobble, the fight he had, quickly dissipating. “What did you do to her?” The man whimpers. Oikawa lowers his hood to bore into the man with his shimmering red eyes, “Where is she?” He steps over the threshold of the home. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?” The man screams as he steps back, reaching for the handle of the ax he keeps by the door.

Oikawa grabs the ax and slams it into the wall, digging it so hard into the wood that the man couldn’t dream of pulling it out. He hears children scream in the back of the house and a woman frantically hush them. The man drops to his knees, crying and begs, “please.” Oikawa bends down, his bad knee aching, and looks the man in the eyes as his pupils pulse to the rhythm of the man’s heart, “where is she?”  
“Gone. She’s gone.”  
“Where?”  
“Our family’s cemetery.” Oikawa takes a deep breath, his hold on the man’s mind almost slipping. He swallows, “How did she die.”  
“She threw herself off the old cliff.” Oikawa chokes out the next question even though he knew the answer, “why?”  
“You.”

Oikawa stands up stoically, “How many others know of me?”  
“Just us. The moment she started going insane, we brought her back home. We didn’t want her to be alone in the old farmhand’s shed anymore. She needed her family. She needed us. She screamed… she screamed so much. Every night. The bites. We saw the bites. What did you do to her? What did you do to her, YOU MONSTER!?!?!?” 

Oikawa steps forward and snaps your father’s neck, silencing him. A tear rolls down his cheek as he goes to the back of the house to find your mother and siblings hiding in a closet. Your mother whimpers, “please, please don’t hurt us.” He bends down, “I’m sorry … but I need to fix this.”

He doesn’t feed that night. He would starve till his next hunt. He would rather starve.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have written a second chapter to "The Stone Castle" instead of writing a prequel? Probably. Do I absolutely love this depressing bullshit I just wrote? Absolutely. 
> 
> God, I'm a basic ass bitch.


End file.
